I'm In Love With A Stud
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: She once vowed to never date male models, but then again, she also promised herself she'd never fall for a criminal. Still, there she was, calling him up to remind him about their one month anniversary. Justin/Courtney, R&R.


**_Summary_: She once vowed to never date male models, but then again, she also promised herself she'd never fall for a criminal. Still, there she was, calling him up to remind him about their one month anniversary. Justin/Courtney, R&R.**

**Wow. Alright so, I've been thinking this over quite a bit after one of my reviewers suggested this couple, and ... this was just too good to pass up.**

**I think this'll be the first Justney? Courtin? ... ohman. Whatever you guys end up calling it. xD**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Courtney Evans could not believe it.

She sat up, leaning up against her headboard, her legs sprawled over the bed. A yawn forming on her lips, she searched for the remote she very well knew was hiding beneath the covers, then pulled it close to her so she could flip through channels. After about one minute and fifty-six seconds, she gave in - nothing too interesting was on at three AM in the morning - and she fell back into the comfort of her own pillow, the television left on and broadcasting the news.

After about twenty-four seconds, her eyes flew wide open, and she also decided that she couldn't fall asleep again either. She rolled over to her side, coming face-to-face with the red flashing numbers on her alarm clock. It was probably a little past eight, wherever he was right now. She'd lost track. First he was at Milan, then New York, then Barbados ... the distance had never bothered her that much, though. He called almost everyday, and she still wasn't quite over the shock that they were together to begin with. She hadn't meant for it to happen. She hadn't wanted it to happen, at first, and she was certain he thought likewise. Yet it had, for reasons, the practical to to the extreme, realistic Courtney couldn't understand for the life of her.

Exactly ten minutes later, she realized she'd been thinking of him and him only for longer than she'd limited herself to. Pushing her unnecessary thoughts aside, she got up, and wandered off to the bathroom, only to slam into the wall next to it by mistake.

* * *

Justin Galanter could not believe it.

There he was, riding the streets of London on his motorcycle, the wind blowing in his hair. This alone caused several passerby to faint on the spot. And if that didn't do it, the fact his bare chest was showing vaguely under his unbuttoned polo, would, with no doubt, definitely cause a few accidents here and there. If the police were to ask him what in the world had happened, he'd simply flash them a toothy grin and they'd leave him alone. It was almost too easy for him, but in his defense, it also couldn't be helped.

On the way to the studio, he'd stopped for coffee. What made him tick was that he had to repeat his order a few times; the teenage girl at the counter, seemingly distracted by his presence. It cheered him up, however, opening his wallet as he reached for a five, seeing _her_ picture through one of the see-through pockets. It brought him back to that very day, as if he was there all over again, when he'd dragged her into a photo-booth.

_"I thought I **told** you how much I **detest** having my picture taken!" _Clearly, she wasn't too thrilled.

Instead of drawing a fuss, he offered his million-dollar smile to the mirror in front of him, avoiding eye contact with her, knowing it would just distract him, "_Why **else** do you think I'm wasting ten bucks on this_?"

She paused, folding her arms over her chest. "_Oh, **yeah**. Sell it on the internet, why don't you? I'm sure you'll earn it back, plus an extra thousand dollars, since any girl would** kill** to be in my position now, am I right?_"

He missed her like hell. He really did.

* * *

Sometimes, Courtney let herself think of Duncan, and how all this had started in the first place. She was brushing her teeth at four AM in the morning when she let the flood of events occur to her once more.

Naturally, it begun with the break-up. To the rest of the world, it hadn't seemed like such a big deal. They were on and off, anyway, on seperate teams during Total Drama Action, and both parties didn't seem like they were even _trying_. Despite what anyone else thought, _she_ was trying. And she knew in her heart, somehow, he was too, even though over time his efforts seemed to mean less and less. Once the second season broke out, it was over. He'd had it. She'd had it, finally. Yet there she was, the weeks following after, clearing at least fifteen tubs of Rocky Road and never wanting to see anyone.

How she ended up with Justin, she still didn't get.

I mean, sure. They'd been on the same team. Though they'd grown used to eachother's company, they hadn't grown to get along. They talked, but only strategy, and there was _definitely_ no room for small talk or anything friendly going on.

She felt as if she were falling, and she didn't know the reason why either.

* * *

Justin sunk into one of the chair's laid out on the lot, throwing his head back. He breathed a sigh.

His schedule was fully-booked for the day, as per usual, with several exceptions he squeezed in for obvious reasons. It would be a long shoot, probably not finishing 'til around two in the afternoon, but he was given countless breaks. Sometime later, one of the photographers came by, fixing the equipment situated close to him. "Ever wonder what love is?" he questioned, completely out of the blue, now gazing upwards at the clear blue sky. "You know. The real kind?"

The question had caught Justin off guard. He wasn't sure whatever him and Courtney had could even be called that. After all, the way he remembered it, the whole affair started with pity. But-

_It was just a date. _

_And nothing more._

_That's what she told him, as they made their way over to the local cafe. His thoughts, were mutual. As _if_ he'd actually wanted to ask her out. Still, she was miserable. And he was bored out of his mind. Also, she had just broken up with her boyfriend of five months (four weeks, twenty-nine days, twenty-three hours, and fifty-five minutes, longer than the relationship was expected to last), and he was more of a gentleman than anyone could've guessed. It was a pity date really, if either even considered it more than just simply, 'pity'._

_They walked in, Courtney dashing to the ladies's room as soon as he found them a table. He ordered for the both of them. He sat. Eventually, she returned, her face flushed, and she too, sat. Across from him. Just like that. _

_Service was questionable, but their food arrived on time. He ate, quietly. She sat, quieter. _

_Eventually she spoke.  
_

_"I'm not hungry," she hissed. "I just want to walk."_

_He finished his casserole, irritated she didn't touch hers, but followed her out the door. _

_It's raining. _

_That's what she told him, as they made their way over to the park. She sat the both of them on the closest bench, and without warning, rested her head on his shoulder. His arm found his way, clutching her waist softly._

_"I miss him," she sobbed and sobbed and couldn't stop. It hurt too much. "I miss him so bad."_

She needed someone. He knew that much. And he'd be there as long as she needed him to stick around.

Justin remembered the guy's question, oblivious to the fact that by then, the photographer had already made off. "Not yet," he answered, because it was the truth. "But I think I'm starting to figure that out."

* * *

She once vowed to never date male models, but then again, she also promised herself she'd never fall for a criminal. Still, there she was, calling him up to remind him about their one month anniversary. When Courtney finally brought herself to call, it was a little past five AM. She was the first to talk, but that was probably because she'd started before he even picked up. "... is this ...uh ... oh! Hello?"

"Courtney?" It was a relief to hear her own name sometimes. After being called 'Princess' for so long, she'd began to think, a few months earlier, that that was her real name. Her and Justin rarely used pet-names. It just hadn't caught on, or ever really occurred to the the two of them.

"Do you know what today is?" She cut to the chase.

How could he forget? "Yeah. Four whole weeks. And I'm still stuck dating you. Wow."

She knew he was kidding.

The once, CIT-in-training scoffed. How dare he steal her line! "Jerk."

On the other hand, he knew, _she_ totally wasn't.

* * *

**Can't wait to hear what you guys think. :)**

**And if anyone's wondering, my next update should be STHDR. ****I've already got the POVs planned out, and I have a good feeling you guys will enjoy this one. **

**Oh, and if you guys know any good songs, be sure to send them my way!**

**Love, yourbiggestfan**

**- Trish**


End file.
